Little Sister
by Ada Farrow
Summary: Sun feels cold and alone.


**Dated**: March 8, 2005...ignore date. This is the real one. I upload at leisure. **Notes**: I'm listening to "Total Eclipse of the Heart" by Bonnie Tyler. Is it any coincidence I wrote this fic? This is my first attempt at pure smut, but it had to be femmesmut because we need more of it in this world. Hope this works out. Some cheap dime-novel femmeslash pr0n for you.   **Little Sister** By Ada Farrow  The moon's in its setting phases. Kate awakens to faint crying. She frowns in dismay, creeps out from the little tent of sheets, torn shirts, palm leaves, and sand that she's made for herself.   There's Sun again. Kate watches the Korean woman outside the tent, shivering from the night chill of the beach. Sun's arms are wrapped around her frame. She's porcelain in the moonlight, all white skin and invisible hair, with silver stars for eyes. Kate sees the sparkle of tears in the moonlight as Sun stands on the edge of breaching her own boundaries and entering Kate's tent. Waiting for the moment when Sun will turn in on herself and hurry silently back to the caves, as she has for the past two nights, Kate sighs and prepares herself. She's about to go speak to Sun and invite her in personally when she's staring at the other woman face-to-face.   "I'm sorry," comes the mumbled and startled apology from Sun. "I was just taking a walk…"  "Sun, it's dangerous to walk in the forest at night, are you okay?"  "Yes, I'm fine." Sun casts her eyes downward, demurely patting at tear-stained cheeks, and actually starts to leave.   Kate almost wants to chuckle at the contradiction of words and images. She grabs Sun's wrist suddenly. "Wait. Don't walk back by yourself. Here—I'll go with you," Kate offers.  "No, thank you." Sun pauses. They are still connected at the wrist. "Kate…" She trails off.  Kate doesn't let the silence last long. "Then stay." Another pause. As Kate releases her arm, Sun sits slowly on the sand beside Kate in her tent.  Kate sighs, relieved. Although she likes the other, Sun's heavy moods are a bit taxing. Still, there's a semblance of friendship between them that Kate likes having. Sun loves to pour her bleeding heart out, and Kate loves to listen and encourage. "Is Jin still…" Kate searches for an appropriate word, "living with you?" The unreciprocal intimacy is preferable to Kate, who prefers not to share much of her own self.   Sun's shakes her head "no" as her full lower lip quivers, quite prettily, Kate thinks. Jin's name is the key to opening the floodgates, Kate sees. "He sleeps away from me. And he…still doesn't talk to me or…touch me. And sometimes it gets so cold at night and…I'm scared, Kate. Will he come to me?" Another whistful sigh. "It's so cold…" There's no crying, but Kate can feel the distress radiating off of the other woman.  For some reason Kate finds herself staring at Sun's unshod feet, thinking she must've taken her shoes off on the beach. There's a fine dusting of sand on them and on Sun's bare arms. Expression sad, Kate surveys Sun's tremulous form, her dark hair, the mole on her right shoulder, her erect nipples straining against her tank top in the chilly air. Kate has never had a sister, but she imagines that if she did their relationship would be something like this. Sun would be like her little sister, rushing to her room in tears, throwing her backpack on the floor, sobbing about the boy who'd just broken her heart. And Kate—she'd be the elder—more experienced, worldly, knowing the ins and outs of many different relationships, would console Sun. Tell her something endearingly sweet. "It may feel like the end of the world right now, but there are so many other boys out there who will love you so much better, and you're so young…" After her inspiring speech, she'd hug Sun and kiss her and tell her to take a rest with big sis tonight.   And that's what Kate does now.  Sun's lips part in a surprised gasp, and Kate tentatively swipes her tongue over Sun's lower lip. She touches Sun's jaw and tilts her face just so, deepening their kiss.  Kate breaks the kiss only for a moment to make sure Sun's okay with this. She's still as a statue, her inky hair hardly moving in the breeze. Kate moves in again slowly and keeps her eyes fixed on Sun. She watches as her eyes drift closed, and her lips part invitingly. Kate kisses Sun again, softly on the lips, then moves down to her jaw, her neck, her shoulder. Kate licks at the soft flesh that's embraced by a tank top strap. She looks up at Sun and imagines that she sees her cheeks flush in the dark. Then Sun exhales quietly and Kate imagines Sun's whole body flushing in the dark.  Kate continues to lavish Sun with careful kisses, very slowly, as Sun still looks like she's in a state of shock, the black pools of her eyes staring openly ahead at nothing at all. As Kate kisses around the strap on one of Sun's shoulders, she deftly dips her fingers under the other one and pulls it down.  At this Sun startles, awakened from her reverie. Her eyes dart to her own exposed shoulder, to Kate, to the beach. Undeterred, Kate places her hands firmly on either side of Sun's face and kisses her again. Then she slowly pulls off her own shirt and bra, facing Sun, exposing her bare breasts to the other in the moonlight.  Sun's breathing deepens and quickens as Kate takes Sun's hands in her own and places them firmly on her breasts. The touch of Sun's soft, wealthy-daughter's palms on her sensitized nipples and the awed look on Sun's face sends a jolt to Kate's crotch. Impatience begins to snake its way into Kate's mind, but she bridles herself, slowly moving Sun's hands in a circular motion over her breasts. Then she lets go. Kate's excited to find Sun controlling herself now, gently rolling her nipples between her index and middle fingers. Sun still looks astonished, but then it's Kate's turn to be surprised when Sun takes one of Kate's nipples into her mouth and sucks inquisitively.  At this Kate can't suppress a moan. Face pressed to Kate's chest, dark hair brushing against her sensitized skin, Sun is the most erotic thing Kate has seen on this island. A silk tongue explores Kate areola and presses the peak of her nipple. Her body is on fire and is trying to put itself out with the damp between her thighs. Kate's hands drift over Sun's waist and hips as Sun leans over her, but she itches to touch more. So she kisses Sun's shoulder and lifts up her face gently, cold air hitting her wet nipple and making it pucker even more. Without warning, Kate reaches for the bottom of Sun's tank and pulls it over her head. Two beautiful breasts, slightly fuller than Kate's, with dark nipples contracted, are her reward.  Kate begins to nip and suck her way across Sun's chest. From deep in her throat, Sun moans quietly in response. This sets Kate even more off balance. She wants more, but is still unsure of how far Sun is willing to let this go. She presses her thighs around one of Sun's legs, effective latching them together. As she relishes Sun's breasts, she gyrates her hips achingly against Sun's thigh, grinding her knee into Sun's crotch. She pauses only to lick a trail across Sun's breasts and then down her stomach to the top of Sun's khakis. Kate watches Sun's swollen lips part in another sigh as Sun's own hand suddenly pushes its way under her jeans and into her panties.   Kate watches with breathless fixation as Sun touches herself. Wanting to see everything, Kate can't stop herself from undoing the buttons on Sun's pants and pushing them down along with Sun's underwear. Sun's finger moves persistently between the lips of her pussy. An anxious look crosses Sun's features and Kate sees that she's grown impatient as well. Kate licks her own lips, which have gone dry, and adds two fingers to Sun's. Kate feels the hot wetness as she rubs Sun's clit vigorously. Sun moans at the friction and almost forgets to stroke herself. Kate grabs Sun's hand with her free one and forces it into her. She does a few quick, brutal strokes that have Sun gasping for air and then withdraws both hands from Sun's crotch, pushing her to the ground and spreading her legs.  Kate's is pulsing with ache, but she leans over Sun's heaving form anyway and puts her head between her trembling thighs. Her tongue moves in and out, tongue brushing against Sun's clit, tasting every last corner. Kate grips Sun's thighs as Sun unconsciously begins to push herself back against Kate's mouth. Sun's breasts bounce against her chest with every thrust of Kate's tongue. The only sound they make is the soft patting of sand as Sun squirms eagerly. Kate can tell Sun is on the verge again, as she had been earlier that night, and suddenly all Kate wants to do is see Sun come. She wants to see Sun, reserved and complacent, in the height of passion.   Moving her head, Kate bites Sun's nipple none-too-gently. Sun gasps from the pain and the sudden loss of Kate's tongue driving her towards ecstasy. But Kate is quick to remedy this, thrusting three fingers into Sun. She drives them in at a speed that leaves Sun capable of nothing but tangling her hands in Kate's hair as she kisses her chest. But when Kate presses down on the center of her vagina with her other hand, forcing relentlessly against it with her fingers from the inside as well, and finally moving upwards to kiss Sun with her own flavors on her lips, Sun is gone. "C'mon Sun, do it," whispers Kate. In her throaty, rich voice, Sun moans low and strong as she comes.   Seeing Sun with her eyes screwed shut and mouth agape, Kate can hardly wait before she sheds her jeans and plunges the same three fingers that were just in Sun into herself.   Then Sun is there, intertwining two of her fingers. Repaying the favor, like a good sister. Together they shove into Kate, Sun's longer fingers hitting deeper and deeper, their fingers coated with Kate's wetness. Kate's fine-boned back is arching into the ground, hair every which way below her. Sun strokes the plane of her stomach lovingly, tickles Kate's navel with her tongue. Kate feels the ache grow and surround her until there's no controlling it. She uses her last vestiges of self-restraint to subdue the scream that's about to erupt.   Kate wakes up later in the night with naked flesh warmly pressed against her own. By sunrise, Sun's gone back to her own room. Smiling hazily, Kate wonders if Sun's left the nightlight on.


End file.
